El club de la clase 1 A
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Se puede decir que su vida cotidiana en la U.A es tranquila, Katsuki gruñendo por todos lados, Denki y Eijirou haciendo bromas sin sentido e incluso se les unen los chicos de otras clases. Todos los días tienen algo nuevo que hacer sea en la tarde o en las mañanas, todo empieza en los dormitorios del grupo más particular del lugar. Nota: Igual esta en wattpad para disfrute
1. El reto del jenga

**El club de la clase 1° A**

 **Capítulo 1. El reto del jenga.**

Lo primero que se llega a pensar con veinte adolescentes reunidos en un mismo lugar sería, _"¡Cool!"_ o _"Cuidado que nos destrozan la casa"_ ; sin embargo, no es asi, los veinte adolescentes reunidos, se encuentran en estos precisos momentos cada uno por su parte, en un grupo apartado esta Katsuki, Sero, Eijirou y Denki. Ese grupo de cuatro andan entretenidos jugando jenga1, por el momento no había ganador, se encontraban concentrados y Katsuki que era el próximo por pasar, vio la torre tambaleándose; por más que quisiera enviar todo a la mierda, su prepotente orgullo no lo iba a dejar, ese juego de tortura era entretenida.

—Katsubro, vamos tu puedes —dijo Eijirou

—Broh, me estas traicionando —dijo Denki poniendo su mano en su pecho —. Creí que teníamos algo especial

—Lo tenemos broh, espiritualmente —contesto Eijirou

—Broh…

—Bruh…

— ¡Joder! ¡Quieren callarse de una jodida puta vez! ¡Malditos! —exclamo Katsuki casi queriendo explotarles la cara

—Solo porque Denki ya no quiere pasar, asi no se puede —dijo Sero moviendo la cabeza negativamente

—No es mi culpa que antes vaya Bakugou —contesto Denki

Justo en esos momentos, Katsuki sonrió triunfante, coloco la pieza de madera sobre el espacio que había hasta la cima, se sentó mientras cruzaba las piernas y reía con maldad al ver como Denki se lamentaba su suerte, Eijirou se dio cuenta de inmediato que se habían acercado Ochako y Tsuyu viendo interesadas el juego. Los ahora seis en ese grupo, guardaron silencio mientras que Denki iba lentamente sacando la pieza, el sudor bajaba por su frente y su mano temblaba al ir viendo como salía lentamente, la pieza seleccionada, claro está que otras mentes morbosas pensarían mal o con doble sentido.

—Broh, yo confió en ti —susurro Eijirou casi con unos pompones en los manos para apoyar a Denki

—Sabes que serás el siguiente, ¿verdad? —lo cuestiono Sero para sonreír divertido al ver como entraba en crisis

—Mejor que se caiga de inmediato —dijo Eijirou apuntando el juego de mesa

—Eso es traición, broh —dijo Denki haciendo un puchero

—Cállense joder —refunfuño Katsuki

—Y aquí vemos como el joven Kaminari ha sido recientemente traicionado por su broh del alma, Kirishima Eijirou —narro Ochako con una botella de agua como micrófono

—Me hacen ver como el malo —comento Eijirou fingiendo lagrimas

—Esto es interesante, kero —dijo Tsuyu

Los segundos pasaron, Denki a cada pequeño milímetro que sacaba de la pieza iba sonriendo, Eijirou por su parte se comía las uñas al ver como se tambaleaba parte de la estructura y Sero solo pensaba cuál de las piezas iba a sacar, Katsuki pues es Katsuki asi que no podemos desmentir que empezaba a maldecir en voz baja. Ochako se acercó para ver un poco más, Jirou se había acercado y de inmediato le paso un micrófono verdadero a la castaña que, por más que no lo admitiera, le emocionaba esa idea de narrar todo, Tsuyu se sentaba al lado de Sero observando interesada los movimientos del rubio que empezaba a sufrir una crisis.

Tan pronto como Ochako comenzó a narrar a través del micrófono, varios se acercaron, Momo parecía analizar las posibilidades de como la torre iba poco a poco siendo inestable, no llevaban más de veinte minutos jugando pero en ese tiempo, lograron hacer que la parte de abajo estuviera inestable, todo gracias a Katsuki que hacía esa parte de su plan. Shouto se acercó junto a Iida y Izuku, los tres parecían opinar acerca de lo que podía suceder, todos guardaron en silencio cuando Denki celebraba al poder sacar esa pieza de madera; sin embargo, Eijirou lloraba en un rincón al ser el siguiente en pasar.

—No podía dejarme ganar broh, sorry but not sorry —dijo Denki poniendo la pieza de nuevo de forma horizontal, intentando hacerla simétrica — ¡Broh! Yo te apoyo

—Maldito traidor —susurro Eijirou ahora comenzando a buscar una pieza floja —. Maldito Katsuki y su plan malévolo

—Obvio que era para que sufrieras con todo mi odio, firmado Katsuki —comento Katsuki sonriendo sínicamente

—Posiblemente, Bakugou planeo todo esto pero ¿Qué veo? ¡Un héroe! Kirishima parece estar seguro de su movimiento y espero que sea asi, ¡Vamos Kirishima! —dijo Ochako sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose el sudor ficticio —. No es por nada pero, nosotros somos team Kirishima, asi que escriban en su cuenta hashtag apoyando a Kirishima y la mayor persona que apoye a nuestro compañero será beneficiado con la siguiente olimpiada de jenga

—Yo soy del team Bakugou—dijo Momo sabiendo la posible estrategia del chico

—Espera, ¿Qué? —se sorprendió Sero a punto de caerse de su silla

—De hecho, yo igual apoyo a Bakugou—dijo Shouto asintiendo—. Su plan malévolo, lo veo desde que anda frunciendo su seño hasta su sonrisa malvada

—Maléfica… —susurro Izuku temblando ante la idea

—Han pasado veinte segundos donde, los dos más inteligentes apoyan a Bakugou, Izuku descubrió que Bakugou es la encarnación de maléfica y de que quiero ir al baño —comento Ochako dando saltitos —. Ha esto se le suma más personas acercándose a la olimpiada de jenga y les dejo con mi compañera, Mina que animara esto mientras voy al baño antes de que mi vejiga explote

—Yey, ¿Qué puedo decir? Apoyando a Bakugou, escriban hashtag maléfica rubia, la divina explosiva y con ese apoyo podremos pagar nuestra siguiente ida al hospital —dijo Mina riendo nerviosa

Katsuki se levantó al escuchar eso, casi queriendo ir a atacar a Mina; sin embargo fue detenido por el grito de victoria de Eijirou que había logrado sacar la pieza de madera y colocándola a la perfección, chasqueo la lengua mientras se sentaba. Buscaba con su ágil mirada, alguna de las piezas para seguir poniendo la torre inestable, comenzó a reír pero detuvo su risa para ver sus uñas que estuvieran a la perfección, un fallo y podía cobrarle la caída de la torre, eso implicaba también sus uñas.

—Bruh, confíe en ti —dijo Denki fingiendo lágrimas de alegría — ¡Miren! Mi broh anda creciendo, ya es todo un niño grande

—Lo dice la persona que me traiciono —dijo Eijirou

—Broh, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, pero tú eres mi vida para traicionarte —respondió Denki volteando su mirada a Eijirou

—Basta, ¡Ven y abrázame! ¡Broh! —dijo Eijirou extendiendo sus manos

—Broooooh

—Ugh, los microbios de su joteria se me pegaran— dijo Katsuki agarrando algo para aventarles— ¡Cállense! ¡Malditos putos!

Nadie conto con que entre tanto revuelo y personas juntas, en un movimiento falso hicieron caer a Ochako que llegaba del baño y con el cable del micrófono se tambaleo casi a nada de caerse sino fuera porque, no contaban con que Mina corrió a agarrarle la mano, provocando que chocaran contra Katsuki.

A cada acción, existe una reacción.

Lográndolo enojar al explosivo chico que comenzó a explotar todo a su alrededor, provocando que todos huyeran pero tanto como Eijirou y Denki tropezaron con la mesita haciendo tirar la torre y cuando se dieron cuenta, el juego se había echado a perder.

—B-Bakugou… —murmuro Eijirou acercándose a Katsuki

— ¡Puta suerte! ¡YO IBA A GANAR! ¡Arma el jodido juego de mierda! De aquí no me voy hasta ganar y si ustedes jodidos hijos de puta, vuelven más les vale que se callen la jodida puta boca sino se las cerrare o les explotare la cara —amenazo Katsuki sentándose para hacer que tanto como Eijirou y Denki comenzaran a armar la torre — ¡Y yo soy el primero!

Todos salieron casi ilesos, se sentaron a observar en silencio como iban jugando el juego del jenga pero de un momento a otro, Ochako comenzó de nuevo a comentar en bajito, Eijirou apoyaba a Denki y en algunos momentos salían sus apoyos entre brohs, Sero observaba una revista mientras esperaba su turno y Katsuki sonreía como el gato de Alicia al tener su siguiente movimiento planeado.

* * *

 _Había pensado en hacer esto, no encontraba la forma de como llamarlo o lo que debía hacer por eso andaba como perdida pero encontre mi rumbo desde que he estado en un grupo de roll pero bueno, digamos que me gusta esta idea XD_

 _No se como decir esto pero bueno._

 _1\. Jenga: Juego de mesa de piezas de madera, se forma una torre (?) y se va sacando las piezas para seguir con la torre hasta que se cae_

 _Ese juego es divertido :v y pense que, son historias cotidianas con humor y algo asi xd_

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	2. De vuelta, ¡Campeonato del Jenga!

Capítulo 2. De vuelta, ¡Campeonato del Jenga!

Primera parte.

Después de aquella fatídica tarde, la clase 1° A, comenzó a organizar un gran evento con la pequeña idea de ir invitando a algunos de otro salón y hablando entre ellos mismos, cada uno entusiasmado por la idea que habían dado en una tarde de aburrimiento. Había pasado una semana, en esa semana comenzó a decidirse por clases quienes los representarían, para mala suerte o buena suerte de la clase, el ganador unánime fue Bakugou Katsuki.

¿Cómo lo hizo? Nadie lo sabe, tal vez esa vil sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía mientras le ganaba a Midoriya Izuku, su risa maquiavélica cuando venció a Todoroki Shouto y las maldiciones que pego al cielo cuando casi pierde contra Yaoyorozu Momo. La probabilidad de haber hecho pacto con el diablo eran grandes, igual una noche Kirishima Eijirou vio al chico con varios ingredientes sospechosos, entre ellos una gallina e iba saliendo de la residencia.

—Bien, ¡¿Cómo explican esto?! —Grito Ochako poniendo en la mesa un cartel

—Queríamos hacer publicidad, además aquí dice ¡Con la espectacular presentadora, Uraraka Ochako de la clase 1° A! —Dijo Denki levantando el cartel y señalando aquello

—Ohhh, ¡Muchas gracias, me siento halagada! —Exclamo Ochako

—Tsk, jodidos idiotas porque gritan tan fuerte —gruño Katsuki que empezaba a caer dormido sobre el sofá— ¡Dejen dormir, malditos estúpidos!

—Bakugou-kun… ¡Quieres dormir! ¡Tienes que entrenar! ¡Falta media hora para esto! —Grito Ochako golpeando la mesa

—Muy cierto… —susurro Eijirou dejando a un lado su bebida energética—. Debería abrir la pequeña mesa de apuestas

—Yo iré preparando mi cámara, ojala hermosas chicas vengan a pelear en este torneo— comento Mineta siendo el mismo

— ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa! —Grito Denki dejando el cartel en la mesa

Lo siguiente fue ver como Denki era estampado contra el suelo, Kyoka que iba a conectar el micrófono con la bocina negó varias veces con la cabeza, aun aguantándose las ganas de reírse del rubio idiota. Ochako comenzó a afinar su voz, Izuku llegaba con los demás que preparaban la mesa con aperitivos, Momo veía el tablero donde Eijirou había anotado las apuestas y al poco rato, todos los del salón se amontonaron para apostar por su favorito.

— ¡Apuesto todo a Nejire-senpai! —Alzaba la voz Ochako dando una gran cantidad de dinero

—Pues, ¡Yo apuesto la mitad de mis ahorros por Mei! —Levanto la mano Mineta

—No sé por quién votar… —murmuro Tenya viendo el tablero

—No es votar, andamos apostando por un ganador —le explico Sero al presidente de la clase—, ya sabes para poner un poco de entusiasmo a esto

—Eso está mal, ¡Irán a la cárcel! —Comenzó a mover sus manos Tenya

—Hey, ¡Diva explosiva! ¿Por cuál contrincante apuestas? —Se acercó Denki a Katsuki, habría ser tonto desde nacimiento para desafiar a la muerte dos veces

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —La voz serena de Katsuki causo un escalofrió en todos—. D-diva explosiva… ¡¿Ah?! Mira maldita rata eléctrica, ¡Yo no apostare por ningún estúpido perdedor de mierda! ¡Yo ganare esto! —Seguro de su mismo, Katsuki sonrió causando una explosión cerca de Denki— y si no me crees, puedes ir a preguntarle a mi amigo de haya bajo

En ese instante, Kaminari cayo desmayado por el miedo producido por el rubio cenizo, Eijirou por su parte comenzó a rezar un rosario completo y los demás retrocedieron al ver como Katsuki caminaba hacía la cocina por algo de comer. Retomaron lo de apostar en silencio, nadie quería ir a socorrer al chico eléctrico con el temor de que algún ser del inframundo fuera por ellos, incluso Kyoka había comenzado a reír por la situación que provoco Denki en esos instantes.

La hora del evento había dado al punto exacto, Neito llegó alardeando que ganarían ellos mientras que Itsuka le daba un fuerte golpe, su representante de la clase 1° B era Pony Tsunotori, en la clase de alumnos regulares, Shinsou Hitoshi había logrado ser el representante, en el de soporte Mei Hatsune y con el de los mayores, Nejire Hadou. Todos habían llegado a lo acordado, la hora y fecha dicha, Ochako comenzó a hablar por el micrófono, varios alumnos de las diferentes clases llenaron la sala común de la residencia de la clase 1° A.

—Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para conmemorar este primer evento, el cual será inaugurado por Mirio Togata-senpai —explico Ochako sentándose en una silla y pasándole el micrófono al chico

—Para pasar esta semana de aburrimiento, la clase 1° A del departamento de héroes han organizado un campeonato que quiero dar por inaugurado —comento Mirio devolviéndole el micrófono a Ochako

—Y aquí tenemos a los representantes de cada clase, por parte de la nuestra… —un redoble de tambores se escuchó, varios de la clase dieron un fuerte suspiro al saber lo que se acercaba— ¡La diva explosiva! ¡Maléfica! ¡Kacchan! Él es sin duda alguna, uno de los contrincantes más fuertes, con un fuerte aplauso recibamos a ¡Bakugou Katsuki!

— ¡Vamos Katsuki! —Gritaron Sero, Denki y Eijirou, los tres llevaban en sus manos pompones

—Aplástalos Bakugou —dijo Shouto al igual que Momo con un cartel de ánimo, ambos con sus orgullos aplastados por ese juego

— ¡Estúpida niñata de mierda! —Grito Katsuki siendo detenido por Nejire que comenzaba a hacerle preguntas

—Porque presiento varias muertes —susurro Izuku viendo todo preocupado

—De la clase 1° B, ella es la extranjera más adorable que he visto; aparte de tener como mala influencia al odiador de nuestra clase, ella es ¡Pony Tsunotori! —Ochako en ese instante levanto el cartel—. Yo te apoyo querida, sé que lograras llegar hasta la final a menos que…

—Pony vencerá a los patéticos de la clase A —respondió Neito recibiendo otro golpe

—Me disculpo, sigo pensando que se ha caído de pequeño —Itsuka rodaba los ojos tapándole la boca a Neito—. Puede proseguir y no prestarle atención

La castaña iba a proseguir y asi lo hizo, viendo como Tenya se levantaba para que con ayuda de Sero y Eijirou controlaran a Katsuki que casi golpeaba a Nejire, la cual no se detenía ni un momento de hablar.

—Y por último, nuestra querida senpai, fuerte y habladora, simpática e igual despreocupada de la vida, la que derrotara a maléfica o como quieran decirle, ¡Nejire Hadou! —finalizo Ochako quitándose el suéter dejando ver su playera diciendo "Te apoyo Nejire-senpai"

—Quiero una —dijo Denki haciendo un puchero y viendo la suya—. La mía apoya al feo de Bakugou, no asi no puedo con esto

—Las playeras son para apoyar a Katsubro, las hice yo con mis propias manitas —comento Eijirou comenzando un pequeño drama—, ya veo que te importan más las tetas que tu propio broh

—No es eso broh, yo usaría cualquier playera hecha por ti —Denki ponía su mano en el pecho intentando hacer funcionar sus neuronas—. Broh, sabes que tenemos algo espiritualmente

—Broh

—Broh

—Bruh…

— ¡Quieren dejar de hacer sus putas joterias! —Se levantó Katsuki tirando consigo la silla — ¡Les voy a explotar la puta cara de mierda que tienen!

—Comenzamos con el movimiento interesante de Nejire-senpai —narraba Ochako sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose el sudor que bajaba de su frente—. Por lo que veo, el sacar la pieza de en medio resulto una movida espectacular

—Crece tan rápido —murmuro Mirio viendo a Nejire concentrada sacando la pieza

—No me gusta estar entre tanta gente —dijo Tamaki arrugando la nariz

Varios se recargaron para ver más bien el movimiento, aquella paciencia que tenía la chica de tercero para sacar la pieza, un movimiento que hizo a Katsuki ver para todos lados, empezando a buscar alguna parte para hacer su maléfico plan. La respiración para varios regreso al momento en que la chica deposito aquella pieza, Ochako seguía limpiándose el sudor imaginario y la porra para Katsuki comenzó, todo por parte de aquel trio de idiotas.

—Maléfica es el siguiente en pasar, la ovación por parte de su secta satánica se escucha por toda la sala común y es en este momento en que vemos como se arriesga, —la pausa que hizo Ochako dejo a varios temblando ante la idea— ¡Por dios! ¿Qué veo? Se arriesga a sacar la de abajo, el costado derecho, su plan es tan vil que me encanta de cierta forma, pero estoy segura que nadie se dejara para esta victoria

—C-crees que si hizo pacto con el diablo —dijo Denki viendo a Eijirou

—No lo creo, aunque igual es capaz de eso —comento Eijirou mordiendo su labio con impaciencia

—Shhh, esto se anda poniendo interesante —regaño Sero mientras comía unas palomitas

—Yo igual quiero —dijo Mina viendo a todos lados— ¡Hey! ¡Tooru! Por aquí, dame unas

—Okey

—Lo ha logrado, ohhh gran Nedzu este plan maléfico es tan perverso —hablo Ochako

…

* * *

 _Y quedo en suspenso, he hecho eso de los torneos de jenga con mis primos :'v y soy como el perverso de Kacchan ideando planes para ganar XD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, proximamente volvere con el ganador (?) o sino..._

 _Pero bueno, ¡Arriba malefica! ¡Diva explosiva! XD_

 _Este lo publique antes en wattpad DX ando mal en todo y pues apenas me acorde de que debí subirlo aqui._

 _Pd. Alguien que quiera hacer un roll, hablenme por privado :'v y me pasan su numero para hacer un grupo de roll, ya saben para hacer divertido estas vacaciones_


End file.
